Episode 9580 (8th October 2018)
Plot Jim calls on Liz to see if she slept well after finding out about the broken window. They look through an old album of photos and remember better times but Liz doesn't want to talk about their embrace. Hannah watches from the bedroom door. Sinead claims she has a dentist's appointment. Daniel promises her that after that her day will get better. Tracy is all nerves as Emma does her hair. Liz doesn't help matters when she tells her that she can't locate Steve. Kate helps Daniel decorate Victoria Gardens for his surprise pagan wedding while Beth stresses about telling Tracy that she can't be her Maid of Honour as she'll be at her niece's wedding. A suspicious Beth sees Steve leaving Abi's house after a final dance practice with his overnight bag. Hannah can't get Jim on his own to demand an explanation for his behaviour. Abi arrives at No.1 and says Steve told her that he was going to get the rings polished. The corrupt PC Duffy grins as he rubs Ryan's face with his food in his cell. Beth tells Tracy what she saw. She jumps to the conclusion that the two have been having a fling. Johnny warns Hannah off Jenny but she's unrepentant as she flings his threat back in his face. Ken finds out about Daniel's wedding and Sinead's pregnancy and tells his son how happy he is. He decides to attend his wedding rather than Tracy's. Hannah talks Liz round and hears from her that it's possible that she and Jim might get back together. She palms a shard of the broken glass to stab her with but Liz suddenly gets a text saying the £10,000 should be available today. Pleased, Hannah throws the shard away. As preparations continue at the hotel, Leanne continues to refuse Oliver to wear a kilt. Ken tells Steve of his decision and asks him to break the news to his bride. Tracy confronts Abi and won't allow her to explain about the dance, insulting her for being a druggy in the process. Jim tells Liz he's never stopped loving her and wants another chance. She promises to think about it and says that Hannah knows about their kiss. PC Duffy attacks Ryan in his cell, saying the beating's from Ronan. Hannah demands an explanation from Jim. Saying the money's come through, he suggests she leaves without him. Knowing that Abi was working on Michelle's car, Tracy sabotages the engine to get her into trouble and sets off for the wedding, intent on confronting Steve. Cast Regular cast *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson Guest cast *Hannah Gilmore - Hannah Ellis Ryan *PC Duffy - David Maybrick Places *Coronation Street *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Webster's Autocentre *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Gardens *Weatherfield Police Station - Cell *Chariot Square Hotel - Reception rooms and bedroom Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy rails at Abi for sleeping with Steve, unaware they have been having dance lessons; and Jim tells Liz he has never stopped loving her and would like to try again. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,885,268 viewers (7th place). Category:2018 episodes